Orlando Ordelaffi
"Orlando" redirects here. For the boxing coach, see Orlando Weathers. Orlando Ordelaffi is a main character appearing in Season 6 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Historian of T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division. Profile 55 years old as of 2029, Orlando is bald and has black eyes. He wears a red leopard-print suit over a black shirt with two golden triangles embedded on the collar with a white shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of pince-nez with golden rims, as well as a golden laurel pin and a golden pocket square. He also sports red nail polish. Additionally, at times, he is seen holding a gold cane with a diamond handle in his right hand. From humble beginnings, Orlando has now become a renowned historian and fashion expert. Charming, spirited, and always fashionable, Orlando is a bit of a gossip. It is known that he loves visiting aquariums, which he finds inspiring, as well as travelling and gambling. Events of Criminal Case After arresting Julius Caesar's killer, Zara and the player consulted with Orlando on how to fix history as Caesar had been killed prematurely, which ran the risk of affecting history. Orlando informed the team that Caesar had been killed before he could name Octavian as his heir, which was detrimental as Octavian would eventually become the emperor who changed Rome. To rectify history, he told the team that they needed to forge Caesar's will with the help of Penelope and Marina in order to establish Octavian as Caesar's adopted son. Analyses As the Historian of the T.I.M.E.'s Temporal Crimes Division, Orlando had the responsibility of analyzing physical objects and/or clues that require historical, cultural, and/or linguistic study and research, such as artifacts, and to return the results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they would all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Orlando has performed throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Death as Old as Time *Caesar's Seal (06:00:00) Case #2: Stranded in Gaul *Open Box (09:00:00) *Parchment Drawing (09:00:00) Case #3: When in Rome *Bronze Coin (12:00:00) *Diary (09:00:00) *Notes (06:00:00) Case #5: Egypt is Burning *Greek Divination Parchment (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Orlando to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Travel in Time) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Orlando bears a resemblance to American drag queen RuPaul (out of drag). Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *Stranded in Gaul (Case #2 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) *Summer of Death (Case #6 of Travel in Time) *Gone in 30 Seconds (Case #7 of Travel in Time) Gallery Screenshots OOrdelaffiTravelinTimeC292.png|Orlando, as he appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). Orlando-C293-6-Smiling.png|Smiling 1 Orlando-C294-4-Smiling.png|Smiling 2 Orlando-C294-2-Happy.png|Happy 1 Orlando-C296-1-Happy.png|Happy 2 Orlando-C297-1-Happy.png|Happy 3 OOrdelaffiTravelinTime.png|Grinning 1 Orlando-C293-5-Grinning.png|Grinning 2 Orlando-C294-7-Grinning.png|Grinning 3 Orlando-C292-7-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 1 Orlando-C293-4-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 2 Orlando-C294-8-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 3 Orlando-C296-2-Fantasizing.png|Fantasizing 4 Orlando-C294-10-Confident.png|Confident Orlando-C294-9-Determined.png|Determined Orlando-C292-12-Unsure.png|Unsure 1 Orlando-C293-3-Unsure.png|Unsure 2 Orlando-C294-1-Unsure.png|Unsure 3 Orlando-C294-3-Curious.png|Curious Orlando-C294-5-Pondering.png|Pondering 1 Orlando-C296-4-Pondering.png|Pondering 2 Orlando-C292-10-Thinking.png|Thinking 1 Orlando-C292-8-Thinking.png|Thinking 2 Orlando-C293-1-Thinking.png|Thinking 3 Orlando-C292-6-Indicating.png|Indicating 1 Orlando-C293-2-Indicating.png|Indicating 2 Orlando-C292-9-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 1 Orlando-C292-11-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 2 Orlando-C296-3-Disdainful.png|Disdainful 3 Orlando-C294-6-Clueless.png|Clueless Orlando-C292-1-WithPenelope.png|Orlando with Penelope. Orlando-C292-2-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-3-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-4-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Orlando-C292-5-WithPenelope.png|Ditto. Penelope-C296-2-WithOrlando.png|Ditto. Orlando-C297-2-WithNebet.png|Orlando with Nebet. OrlandoLabRender.png|Orlando's lab render. OrlandoTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HintsOrlando.PNG|The player may choose Orlando to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Travel in Time case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images OOrdelaffiTimeTeaser.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Temporal Crimes Division personnel Category:T.I.M.E. personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects